


Sometimes

by merle_p



Category: Leverage
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A house on the beach, years from now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasingtides](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chasingtides).



> The prompt was: _Leverage, Eliot/Parker/Hardison, living lives together_.

Sometimes it’s just two of them, because Eliot and Parker still leave for indefinite periods of time, for weeks, or months, although never at the same time.

When Parker gets back from one of her trips, she is affectionate and horny, drags them into the bedroom and onto the mattress, rides Eliot's cock while pushing her tits into Hardison’s face. 

When Eliot returns, he is bruised, sometimes limping, looking like he hasn't eaten in weeks, and he locks himself into his room and sleeps for a day before he’s ready to speak. 

Hardison is always there, never really leaves, except for that one time when he was so tired of always _waiting_ that he packed a bag and went into hiding for over a week. Parker hunted him down eventually, but Eliot didn’t speak with him for days before he cracked and fucked him against the wall of the second floor hallway, tears in his eyes. 

 

They bought the house in Mexico a year to the day after Nate and Sophie's death.

 

Sometimes, Hardison helps Eliot with his garden, swearing and sweating and up to his elbows in fertile soil, and is surprised to realize that he doesn’t feel like mocking Eliot for being a woman at all.

Sometimes, Parker tries to play video games, and Hardison thinks that she could probably kick his ass if she wanted, but she tends to get distracted by butterflies outside the window or the smell of food wafting in from the kitchen where Eliot is making chili, so Hardison always wins.

Sometimes, during the hottest summer nights, they sleep on the back porch, side by side. Skin rubs against skin, their naked bodies slick with humidity, but they feel too heavy, too lazy to do anything, and they fall asleep to the sound of the waves rolling against the beach.

 

In their fourth year at the house, Parker gets pregnant.

 

Sometimes, they catch her touching her stomach gently, with awe, a curious expression on her face as if she’s trying to figure out if the child growing inside her is going to be dark-skinned or pink.

On days like that, Alec goes online to order baby clothes and toys, and Eliot retreats to the barn to work on the crib he’s started carving from wood, country rock blaring from the speakers until Hardison complains. 

Sometimes they find her curled up in the hammock, face streaked with tears, flinching at the sound of their voices, turning away from their touch. 

On those days, Hardison and Eliot fight. Once, Alec catches Eliot packing his duffel bag and calls him a coward. Once, Eliot catches Hardison looking at porn and calls him irresponsible, a big child. They yell at each other, they throw insults and plates, and sometimes punches, too.

But eventually, fighting will turn into fucking, rough and violent and desperate till they'll have used up their energy and anger and fall asleep, tangled up in each other and the sheets. 

And when they wake up, they will find Parker occupying the space between them, curled up into Eliot’s chest, fingers clenched around Alec’s wrist, and one of them will rest a hand on the bare swell of her belly and feel for a sign of life.

 

They always knew what they were going to name the child – they are just waiting to find out if it’s a boy or a girl.


End file.
